


Together

by shojobell



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura making out in a Janitor's Closet
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Kudos: 29





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write about them making out, they are in high school in this fic

Sakura is melting like chocolate. She is kissing Syaoran. Her arms wrap around his neck and she pushes herself up against him. There was a heat rising on her skin and on her cheeks. 

As much as her relationship with Syaoran was going strong as ever, now as high school students, they didn't get to do this. Between school, homework and after-school activities (Sakura in Cheerleading, Syaoran a recently joined member of the soccer team) there weren't many chances to be alone. They couldn't be kissing at her home. She supposed they could at his, but somehow here in the small space of a school's janitor closet felt so intimate.

She had been eating lunch outside with her friends, reminiscent of their elementary school days. Syaoran had arrived a bit late, but as soon as he sat down his attention was on Sakura. He had leaned in close to the delight of Tomoyo and the others, whispering in her ear, "Come with me" he had said.

She had stood up and given her quick goodbyes, and before long they were both inside the small space of the closet and clinging to each other.

Syaoran breaks the kiss, now peppering kisses onto Sakura's neck. She titled her head back to give him more access.

"S-Syaoran-kun.." She breathed, her fingers gripping at the fabric of Syaoran's school uniform jacket. 

He pulls away slightly to smile at her, and Sakura gets an idea.

"Syaoran.. could I.. kiss your neck too?" She blushes, hoping he'll be okay with it.

Syaoran turns red, nodding, tilting his head back.

Sakura lowers her head, her lips giving gentle kisses to Syaoran's neck as he had done with her. He groans in response, and she grows bold, moving her lips upwards to his side of his jaw and ear.

Syaoran turns her around, her back now pressed against the back wall. She gasps slightly in surprise and notices the look his eyes. It takes her breath away.

He starts kissing her again, and she welcomes it. The heat they are giving off fills the small room the only sounds for a while are their lips meeting again and again.

Syaoran's hands slip under Sakura's uniform shirt, touching the soft skin of her stomach. Sakura gasps in their kiss, her face becoming hot. She doesn't pull away though, pressing her lips harder to his to convey she was okay with it.  
He seems to get the message, his hands wandering further. The feeling of his hands on her skin is a sensation she never thought could be so amazing. The bold and adventurous nature of them together in this way thrills her, praying it won't be the last time. 

Sakura breaks the kiss, breathing heavily. " Syaoran... " She gasps.

"Sakura... " He answers, his fingers meeting the fabric of her bra. "Is this okay?" 

"Yes, Syaoran... I... " Sakura swallows, her brain is unable to form sentences. "Please"

His hands knead at her breasts through her bra, and Sakura mews aloud. He's encouraged by the sound, continuing to touch her and seeks out her lips once more. 

She hopes to never leave this room where Syaoran makes her feel so loved and desired. Where he kisses her and touches her in a way she's never experienced before. Where she doesn't have to think or worry about the outside world. It's just her and Syaoran. Together.

They're so wrapped up in their activity the sound of the closet door opening goes unnoticed. 

" Ohohoho! " A familiar voice giggles.  
The two love birds spring apart, looking to the intruder. Syaoran stands in front of Sakura to block her from sight.

" I had a feeling I'd find you two here. " Tomoyo says, smiling.

" T-Tomoyo..." Sakura groans, she was already flustered from everything but now her friend coming along worsens it.

" Class is about to start again unless you two would rather stay here. " Tomoyo said.

Sakura scrambles to adjust her clothing just as Syaoran reaches behind him and grabs her hand. The two exits the room, both equally embarrassed by being caught.

" It's a shame I couldn't capture the moment on film! " Tomoyo laments.

" Hoeeeee! "


End file.
